Adrian Rack
by nareiya
Summary: Some say that love is just induced by the hypothalamus gland. Others claim it as the highest form of happiness that one can ever get in a mortal's typical life. Indeed, there are many causes and definitions of love but I do believe that only one word can define it. YOU. AsuCaga.


**Adrian Rack** by nareiya

_Some say that love is just induced by the hypothalamus gland. Others claim it as the highest form of happiness that one can ever get in a mortal's typical life. Indeed, there are many causes and definitions of love but I do believe that only one word can define it. __**YOU. **_AsuCaga!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GS/D.

**Quick A/N: ** This story is an entry for the **AsuCaga Valentine's Day Parade** for our FB group, **AsuCaga Forever. **Also, quick message of thanks to my commenter/ever patient friend for reading and rereading this awesome one shot, **Fate Camishwil!**

* * *

_**I**_

It was dawn.

The birds' mothers were busily gathering their families' breakfast as they hastily swooped down on the moist soil to catch their food. The industrious worm burrows hole after hole on the rich soil given by Mother Nature. The crickets were happily continuing their chirping in order to lull an awaken person back to sleep. The farmers were gently rubbing their faithful farm companion, the carabao, as they await for sunrise to come.

Everyone seemed to be busy in their work even though the sun hasn't even risen yet. They all seem to be happy for the day ahead but one person can't find any reason at all for her to be happy like them as she tightened her grip at the black Adrian rack she bought for _him_.

A few drops of her precious tears managed to make its way out of her lifeless amber eyes. She pinched her nose and sniffed, this was a clear attempt from her that she wanted to stop this dramatic trance of hers. Yet her long held emotion didn't permit her as the few drops of tears turned into uncountable buckets.

"W-why...?" her strained voice managed to stutter as her grip on her present tightened even more.

She was frustrated at everything. She hated her country because it was too selfish to let her have a slice of life of an ordinary twenty-eight year old woman. She disliked her job because it never permitted her to enjoy the perks of her supposedly youthful life. She loathed her brother and his wife because the only thing they know how to do well is to yell at their—no, rather, at her little mistake that she unconsciously wanted to do and fate permitted her but her so-called family didn't. She despised her executives for making her feel inferior and incompetent despite her constant highly commendable achievements. She wanted to escape this ever demanding world but she cannot.

It was for _his_ sake.

The Cadillac suddenly stopped and her humble fifty-ish servant faced her, "This is as far as our car can go, ma'am." He pointed at the jungle-like path before them, " But if my lady wishes to, I can drive up to the—" "That isn't necessary, Kisaka" she cut him off, "I can walk from here. It's only a few meters away..." She pinched her nose and sniffed as she checked the things inside her auburn bag. She opened the car's door and stepped out carefully as she took out the black Adrian rack she bought for him.

He opened the window of his door and asked politely, "Do you need some help, ma'am?" her servant offered.

She shook her head, "I'll be fine. You should take rest of the day off since you have been overworking yourself lately..." her voice trailed off.

He removed his shades and asked her once more, "Are you sure you can make it there all by yourself? Maybe you—"

She placed back his shades on him and smiled a tad, "I'm certain. I can take care of myself...I'm old enough you know."

"Very well then..." he adjusted his shades, "Enjoy your stay, ma'am." he told her as he closed his window and then drove away.

She let out one big sigh and looked at the scenery before her. It would be indeed an _interesting_ day.

_**II**_

"Name?" the lady behind the reception table asked.

She cleared her throat and spoke softly, trying to avoid adding sprigs of humor as she spoke "A-Alex Sa-l-lsa..." her voice managed to camouflage her emotion but the youthful, comedic light of her amber eyes failed to do so.

The lady looked at her sternly, "Are you making a joke out of our patients? Well, we know they need help and that's why this house was created. Yet ma'am, may I point out that you don't need to laugh that hard."

"I'm...not laughing..." she defended herself.

"Yeah right...when pigs fly!" the lady snorted at her and pressed a button on her desk, "Bring patient 609 out!" she then turned to her and looked at her, with a look saying that she better not joke around or else...well, she would be gladly be escorted out of the house.

As she waited, she sat on the wide narra bench built on the corridors of the home intended for people like him. It was overlooking the beautiful scenery.

She crossed her legs and clasped her hands together as her eyes began to wander on the environment before her. Across her bench was a man-made waterfalls adorned by vines and sprigs of different variants of mosses and wild grasses. A mango tree gave shade to the admirers of the waterfalls if they wish to gaze at it closely. A row of vibrant daisies and fragrant sunflowers protected the man-made sanctuary that was further protected by the golden fence which covered the entire man made scenic beauty.

It was indeed beautiful but she knew that it was all a cover up just like the people in masquerades. You can see their enthusiastic and glamorous smiles but beneath that mask, you know that deep down, predicaments and worries are concealed perfectly.

_**III**_

He smiled a tad.

The grumpy nurse who usually attended to his needs was now a bit nice since she told him to dress up because he had a visitor waiting for him. Who could it be?

Could it be the lovely couple who often visited him? Or could it be the platinum blonde haired man who always sneers at him for his stupidity? Could it possibly be the sun-kissed playboy would give him the FHM magazine collection he promised him last week? If not, then it might be the trio of young soldiers—the idiotic, ivory haired boy and those pesky sisters who always gave him a reason to reach for the nurse panic button.

Whoever it was, he was glad since he can freely roam the grounds _of his home_ for awhile.

_**IV**_

"How is he?" she asked after she instructed the staff of the institution to put the rack in his room.

The raven haired doctor adjusted his eye glasses and flipped through his records, " He's actually doing good…" he began as he placed his records down and sighed, giving her a weak smile of encouragement, "…It's still on a weekly basis and he can recall everyone…" He stopped and looked away, "Except you."

Taken a back, she gritted her teeth and flashed a polite smile, "Why isn't it working?"

"With all due respect, you know how it is, Ms. Athha. He took the hit for you. If it were you, you'll be on a worse condition but since he is a coordinator, it hasn't escalated _yet_." He firmly held her hand as he saw tears trickling down her anguish ridden amber eyes, "Don't be hard on yourself. We're doing the best we can to maintain his current condition. He's holding up perfectly. Just visit him frequently like the others and he'll be more familiar with you by then."

_**V**_

She smiled a tad, broke into tears and hugged him tightly. The mere pictures of him sent to her weekly by the institution made her tear up. But now, seeing him in person, made her pour her heart out.

She was glad. Yes, indeed, she was glad that he was fine. It didn't matter if he couldn't remember his past. All that matters was that he was safe and sane enough to understand the words coming out of her mouth.

"How have you been?" she wiped away her tears and gestured him to sit beside her but he remained standing.

It was always like that. Always like that.

She said nothing more and took his hand. He beamed and held her hand tight. He squeezed it tightly, as if he will never let it go.

_**VI**_

The walk in the park was pleasant. The wind occasionally blew by, making her tuck the loose strands of her hair while he laughed a bit if her hair was messy.

" …You look silly." He smiled softly at her as he muttered his first comment of the day. Her eyes widened since it was his first time to speak during her visits. She pretended to pout and pinch his cheek ever so often but he just laughed and said nothing more. She then sighed comically and led him in their walk, never letting go of his hand.

They would venture in every nook and cranny of the park. For example, if a certain creature, like a squirrel perhaps, would hop and wave at him, he would curiously eye it and he would tug her. They would stare at it, completely awestruck until the creature itself opted to hop elsewhere.

That was their routine. He would look at something, tug her and they would stare at it for several minutes.

And that was enough for her.

_**VII**_

It was sunset.

They were sitting at the front porch of the institution. She had neatly crossed her legs like a lady and he seated like how he pleased. He was looking at the horizon while she looked at him, hoping for time to stop and freeze this moment. When he noticed, he smiled a tad and held her hand tightly. He gazed at her and guided her to a secret lair of his in the corner.

She was about to take a sit on the grass but he scolded her and cleared his throat. She then noticed that there were two piles of stones neatly placed before them. Wild flowers were neatly arranged in front of the stones, and a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of beer were placed in front of the other one. She kind of understood what those were for.

He encircled his long arms around her fragile shoulders and gently spoke, "Mother, Father. I like to introduce _Cagalli_, the girl that I'll be _marrying_." Her amber eyes widened at his sudden introduction but she smiled nonetheless as she greeted them cordially.

He looked at the first pile of stones, "Yes father, she is a natural but a beautiful one if I may add. She has _**beauty, brains**_ and she likes **spicy foods** like you do." He gave a knowing wink to the pile of stones, "She's also a **skillful marksman** just like how you want for a daughter-in-law."

He then looked at the other pile, "Yes mother, she does not know how to **cook**, **sew**, **wash laundry**, and all those _**lady chores**_ that you want her to learn. Why?"

He paused, looked at her and giggled a tad, "Because she's **not** a **maid! **She's a _very_ _big representative from grandpa's homeland_! She's very busy in attending all those big conferences that grandpa talked about before and that's why she only visited you today." She was again taken a back with his comment but held his hand tightly nonetheless. He beamed at the stoned before him and continued, " But if I may politely add, she has a _good heart_ that you desire."

She looked at him and he rested his head on her shoulder as a tear escaped his once vibrant, emerald eyes. They sat on the grass as the cold breeze passed by.

_**VIII**_

It was time. Her demanding work was calling her back.

She escorted him back to his room since he was about to go to sleep. She gave him the black Adrian Rack she brought over and he stared at it. As he outlined the rack's metal, she muttered something and he turned around. He didn't hear it well but the very expression imprinted on her face made him cry. She hugged him tightly, caressed his midnight blue hair, bided him good night, and went out of his room.

Though he may never remember, she will always be there just like the Adrian Rack—ready to help him fill the new spaces of his life. [1]

* * *

**Quick Notes:**

[1] _Adrian Rack_ – this is an ordinary, open type rack, the one made with wires. I happen to see it in the hardware with that name on the box.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey fellow AsuCaga Fans!

I know it's been a really, really long time since I published something worthwhile here in fanfiction . net. Yep, I know I owe you guys an explanation but after graduation, work came pretty fast and I've been very busy. However, recently, for some unknown reason, my love and interest for GS/D and AsuCaga was rekindled! Maybe fate is telling me to write about them again X)

So please review! A few reminders though, when you review, please rate it according to this system: write _**saint**_ if you find this story awesome, _**mortal**_ if it's average and _**sinner**_ if it's pretty bad!

BTW, this story is an excerpt of a bigger story that I'll be publishing this year. So that's the reason _why you think there are parts that aren't perfectly explained or you kept on wondering why Ath is like that_.

* * *

**Quick announcement**:

I'm planning to update **Confession Time: the Aftermath** this summer PH time. So that will be on March-May 2015. Don't worry, I'll alert you guys when it's done so that you can read it.

BTW, I want to promote you my kawaii anime/fanfiction blog: animemarketing . worpress .com . So please visit it from time to time since I'll be posting fics, reviews on anime and Japanese/Asian pop culture. Will let you guys know when I've published my first post.

Again, thanks for reading!

~ nareiya


End file.
